Rebellion Spear
& & |class=Movement/Rush Attack |similar='Armored Boost Bio Impact Cosmic Attack Machine Impact Nova Chariot Nova Strike Pearl Flash' }} Rebellion Spear, also called , is a rush attack used by Bardock. Overview First, Bardock charges a light-blue aura around his body as he strikes a crouching pose. Then, he shouts "I will never forgive you!" as he charges toward the opponent using the blue aura as a shield, inflicting a great amount of damage. In addition to the physical attack portion, it doubles as a movement technique as the user can change the direction of the charge to avoid attacks or change the course of the charge to attack a specific target. Usage Bardock uses this attack on Frieza's soldiers while pursuing Frieza's spaceship. After using the Flash Spirit on a small group of soldiers, a large group proceeds to crowd Bardock, keeping him from flying to the spaceship. Bardock retaliates by using a Ki Blast to blast all the soldiers away. The Saiyan uses the "I'll Never Forgive You!" rush to knock another batch of soldiers out of his way, getting closer and closer to the spaceship while Frieza along with Dodoria and Zarbon watches on his monitor. Video Game Appearances '"I'll Never Forgive You!"' was named in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Raging Blast series]] and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, where it appears as one of Bardock's Super Attacks. The attack is also seen in the 13th promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Rebellion Spear and is one of Bardock's Super Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 50: "Parent and Child". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Rebellion Spear returns as one of Bardock's Super Skills. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, it can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: "Lesson 1" of Bardock's Training. Additionally, Bardock is shown using Rebellion Spear in the altered timeline of Age 737 during the opening prologue which he uses to charge into battle with the Frieza Force though he uses it to avoid a combined Ki Blast from multiple combatants and it is depicted with a blue aura inside of the yellow aura used in-battle. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Rebellion Spear returns as one of Bardock's special moves. Every version of Rebellion Spear can be performed on the ground or in the air. Upon activation of the light version, Bardock swiftly dashes forwards while punching. This move stays the same in the air. The medium version causes Bardock to perform a rising uppercut, similar to his Heat Phalanx. This changes when Bardock is in the air. It causes Bardock to punch and spike the opponent diagonally down towards the ground. The heavy version, which costs a bar of meter to perform, is very similar to his light version, however, it causes Bardock to dash farther and faster and cross up the opponent if said attack lands. This move does not change when Bardock is in the air. After crossing the opponent up, Bardock can choose to follow-up with any button which causes Bardock to turn around and perform a rising uppercut, very similar to Rebellion Spear's medium variant. If Bardock is in the air, he will instead punch and spike them to the ground, also very similar to Rebellion Spear's medium variant. The follow-up does not cost a bar of meter to perform, unlike the first part of Rebellion Spear's heavy variant. Gallery DBXV2 Bardock (Genocide of the Saiyans Revisited) Rebellion Spear (Prologue Opening Cutscene 2).png|Bardock using the blue aura Rebellion Spear in the altered timeline of Age 737 in the prologue of Xenoverse 2 DBXV2 Bardock Vs The Frieza Force (Genocide of the Saiyans Revisited) Rebellion Spear charging into battle (Prologue Opening Cutscene 2).png|Bardock charging into battle with the Frieza Force using Rebellion Spear in Xenoverse 2 DBXV2 Bardock Vs The Frieza Force (Genocide of the Saiyans Revisited) Rebellion Spear Vs Combined Ki Blast Barrage (Prologue Opening Cutscene 2).png|Bardock using Rebellion Spear while being attacked by the Frieza Force with a combined Ki Blast barrage team attack in Xenoverse 2 xvt22.JPG|Bardock prepares his Rebellion Spear skill in Xenoverse 2 xvt23.JPG|Rebellion Spear skill in action in Xenoverse 2 References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques